<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares and pleasure by Slashaddict96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784542">Nightmares and pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96'>Slashaddict96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Turning (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wakes to find miles in her room again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares and pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The turning doesn't suck if you pretend the ending doesn't exist </p><p>Also this will include mentions of past Miles/Mrs Jessel relationship </p><p>Kudos and comments appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>kate was once again walking through the dark halls of the house her body was shaking in fear her stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out her forehead was soaked with cold sweat </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she reached Mrs jessel's room she heard echoes of faint moaning it didn't sound like painful moans in fact they sounded like moans of pleasure she cracked the door open she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see Mrs Jessel with her gown hiked up her legs spread open as she was receiving oral sex </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kate gasped when she saw who it was thick dark curls it was Miles who than looked up looking kate directly in the eyes as his turned black as night </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She than woke up gasping for air drenched in sweat she didn't notice the figure in the doorway which was miles himself </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surprisingly she was glad it was him and not a ghost or shadow person </em>
</p><p>Looks like katie cat had another nightmare you need me to sleep with you tonight? </p><p>
  <em>Kate ignored his sarcasm as she sat up she felt herself begin to cry not sobs but whimpers </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miles smile turned into a concerned frown he walked over to sit next to the much older woman he placed his hand on her leg rubbing it gently pulling up the gown a little revealing her smooth knee she than looked up at him</em>
</p><p>I think I'm going crazy says kate in tears </p><p>This house will do that to you but you get used to it eventually Mrs Jessel did says miles</p><p>
  <em>Kate furrowed her brows it was odd he'd mention Mrs jessel right after she just had a nightmare of seeing her as a ghost being ate out by miles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miles than reached between her legs and into her panties rubbing her soft pussy in her mind she wanted to stop but she gave into the touch closing her eyes letting the boy pinch between her clit as she moaned she arched her back moaning once more except she was moaning miles name this time</em>
</p><p>Miles... moaned kate in between breaths</p><p>
  <em>Miles rubbed harder as he felt her walls clenching around his fingers her clit was hardened he kept rubbing until he felt warm liquid on his fingers as he pulled them out drips of cum dripped off of them and onto the old hardwood floor </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After coming down from her high kate felt some sort of embarrassment like she had just exposed herself </em>
</p><p>Can i sleep in here tonight? I promise i won't scare you says miles</p><p>Of course says kate smiling as she crawled back into her spot</p><p>
  <em>miles laid next to kate she moved closer to him it was oddly comfortable </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>